


Grow 'Ems

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, LJ Community: teenwolfkink (03), M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mpreg, old fic, tiny bits of angst and pining in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Stiles and Derek find out Stiles is pregnant.They've been married 18 years, and already have 3 beautiful kids.***On a separate note, I was mistaken.if you're going through hell (keep going)was not my first Explicit fic in the fandom. This was. I found it in a folder on my computer today and I thought I'd post it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt:](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2161945#t2161945)   
>  "I've read a few stories now involving Sterek stumbling into the high school graduation/College point of their lives, but I'd love to see maybe even older? 
> 
> Possibly married and settled down with a few werebabies of their own (adoptive or otherwise, I have no preference!) with Stiles some kind of Teacher/Professor and as snarky as ever, and Derek still dripping with attractiveness but now with a little grey along the temples, running his own auto-repair shop or something? or Maybe even Sheriff! 
> 
> I really have no preference, I just want to see some happy family fluff, if you please :)"
> 
> [My original post on teenwolfkink.](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2228249#t2228249) This version is SLIGHTLY editted. But it is still something I wrote 4 years ago. Please don't judge me.

He wakes up covered in sweat and his husband plastered to his back, the heat radiating off of Derek stifling him. When he tries to pull away without waking him up, the grip around him tightens, and he is pulled in closer, Derek’s nose burrowing into his neck and huffing at the interruption. Stiles sighs in frustration which turns into a giggle when Derek licks a stripe up his neck and groans. Stiles wriggles when Derek shuffles closer and licks him again.

“Wha-?” Derek asks, lifting his head, eyes still closed.

“I’m too hot!” Stiles cries out and shoves at his shoulders again pushing a groan out of Derek who slumps forward again and presses his nose against Stiles’ neck.

“‘Mmm, ‘smeh ghud,” Derek mumbles against his shoulder, fingers running down Stiles’ sides and sliding into his boxers.

“Unh, Derek!” Stiles huffs, a low whine escaping when Derek latches onto the bite-mark that bonded them eternally and laves at it with his tongue.

Derek rolls them over so that Stiles is above him rather than below. His fingers trail the cleft of his ass, working the muscle around his hole. Stiles whines high and long when Derek pushes a finger inside him,  slowly, ass still loose from their love-making earlier that night. Stiles sits up and reaches behind himself to guide Derek’s sleepy fingers. Derek groans when Stiles rocks against his hips.

“Fuck!” Derek groans when Stiles grips his cock and guides him inside. He holds Stiles’ hips when he bottoms out, limiting his range of motion. He guides Stiles’ motions, thumb caressing his flat belly,  helping him ride his cock with a slow rhythm that has them both gasping for air.

“Derek, please!” Stiles begs, pushing forward against Derek’s chest forcing Derek to flip them over again. When he pumps his hips forward, the new angle makes Stiles gasp prettily at every thrust. Stiles’ hands knit through his hair and pull him forward into a kiss. Stiles stutters on a moan and comes between them, the rippling muscles pushing Derek into a frenzied pace for his own completion. Stiles moans, hard again, when he feels the base of Derek’s cock expand. He flips them over, bearing down to ease the pressure of the knot. He knows Derek is close and it won’t take much for him to come as well. When Derek pushes up, knot just a little on the side of painful, his back arches and Derek comes hot and sticky inside him. He comes when his belly is full of Derek’s come and Derek lazily strokes him to completion, knot still binding them together tightly.

“It took last night,” Derek whispers into his hair, stroking his sweaty curls.

“I figured when you jumped me right now,” Stiles whispers, playing with the hair on Derek’s chest. “I love being pregnant, you find me so irresistible.”

“I always find you irresistible.” Derek chuckles, lifting Stiles’ head up to kiss him.

“I know.” Stiles groans, embarrassed and burrows his head under Derek’s chin. “But more so when I’m pregnant. We had to have Scott, Lydia, and my dad babysit for us almost every day when I was pregnant with Elijah and Lucas! You were away for most of my pregnancy with Noah, and most of my hormones were back to normal by the time you got back but- Oh my god! I can’t believe Noah’s going to college already! My baby grew up so fast.”

“It’s going to be nice to have another baby. I hope it’s a girl this time.” Derek takes Stiles hand and knits their finger together and presses a kiss to the back of Stiles’ hand.

“I hope so too. You’re such a wonderful father to our boys, but you’re such a softie. I can’t wait to see her all tangled up around her fingers.” Stiles giggles and presses a kiss to Derek’s chest when Derek growls in mock-warning. “Babe, that hasn’t worked on me in over 20 years!”

“I can’t believe we’ve been _married_ for almost 18 years!”

* * *

“Dad! Why do _I_ have to make breakfast again?” Noah whines.  
  
“Because it’s a life skill you’ll need in college! Dad won’t be there to make food for you. You also promised you’d cook a meal a day for the summer if we let you live in an apartment your freshmen year.” Derek answers for Stiles who has his head in the refrigerator.  
  
“Elijah, why are you not in the kitchen!” Stiles yells as he sets the apple juice and OJ on the table. Lucas is reading his favorite book to Derek, even though Derek could probably recite it by now.   
  
“Gosh, Dad! Didn’t you tell us not to scream in the house?” Elijah scowls, reminiscent of a younger Derek. He sits down at the island and pours a glass of OJ for himself and some apple juice into Luke’s steel cup.   
  
Stiles goes into the pantry to grabs some whipped cream and when he comes out he gets a little teary-eyed. Lucas is laughing and banging his spoon on the table, Noah’s bent over, clutching his tummy from laughter and Elijah is bent over, head in the crook of his hands, his body shaking with laughter. Derek has a mischievous grin on his face, his arms above his head as he illustrates his point.  
  
His sons are all wolves, even little Lucas, who was the youngest when he started showing signs of lycanthropy at the age of 4. Noah began turning when he was 14, and Derek’s been working on Elijah’s control and stamina for the last year. Elijah is the only one who looks more like Stiles, but he has Derek’s temperament- surly and brooding. Luke looks like Derek, according to Derek. He is bright-eyed and hyper like any 7-year-old. He loves reading and talks Derek’s ears off even though Stiles’ is his favorite as he has stated many times. Noah is the splitting image of Derek, but his eyes are brown like Stiles’. He is smart like his father, but thankfully without any Stiles' hyper-activeness. He got into Yale with an academic scholarship much to his Aunt Lydia’s pride and Uncle Jackson’s chagrin (Jackson wanted him to accept the Lacrosse Scholarship to USC).   
  
When Stiles was pregnant with Noah, he was in his first year of college. He and Derek had just broken up even though neither of them wanted to --“it's what is best for the pack”. By the time Stiles realized he was pregnant, he hadn’t spoken to Derek in almost 3 months. He swore Lydia to secrecy and asked Dr. Deaton to help him give birth to Noah. When Stiles went home for the summer, Sheriff Stilinski babysat while Stiles went to the pack meeting. Stiles left the meeting as fast as he could only to find Derek in his room. When his dad burst in with Noah in his arms, Derek was flabbergast. The Sheriff found out Derek was the father and asked Derek to marry Stiles, at which point, Stiles stuttered and spluttered while Derek stared at Stiles as though he wanted nothing more than to hold Stiles and his infant child. 

They were “unofficially” married when Derek gave Stiles the mark, and “officially” married after Stiles graduated and Stiles demanded that if he liked it then he better put a ring on it. Three years later, in the middle of writing his dissertation for grad school, he found out he was pregnant with Eli. Six years after that, he was pregnant with Luke and completing his post-doctorate. Derek still made bank on his investments in NYC, but he started building furniture when Eli was still a nugget and he wanted to build Eli a crib, and then Stiles requested a rocking chair. When Lydia’s mother saw it, she recommended Derek to her friends, and he began building furniture on commission. The Hale property turned out to have an abundance of walnut, oak, and rosewood trees which meant that he could build high scale furniture. Building furniture did great to keep Derek’s good physique. He aged well, the gray at his temples and peppered through his hair made him look distinguished, and Stiles often teasingly called him Mr. Fantastic. A year after Lucas was born, Stiles’ car was hit by a drunk driver and he was temporarily paralyzed on the left side for a year, after this, Derek worked with Stiles on his physio for three years, and even though he still has some residual paralysis, Stiles is in the best shape he’s ever been in.

Stiles’ breath catches in his throat when Derek throws his head back and laughs. Derek's eyes dart to him and the heat in them makes him flush.  
  
"OH, MY GOD! REALLY, Dad? Gross!" Noah whines, half laughing from before.   
  
"What happened!?" Elijah whines when Derek throws Luke's plastic spoon at Noah's head.   
  
"Dad and I have something we want to tell you guys," Derek says, walking over and putting his arm around Stiles. The three boys stare at them with curious eyes. Noah's eyes widen in realization just as Derek continues "You're going to have a baby brother or sister soon!"  
  
"Great! I'm not even out of the house and you're already replacing me! Nobody loves me!" Noah sighs dramatically before running over to hug them with the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Ha! FINALLY! I'm going to be the COOL brother!" Elijah's fist pumps the air. "I hope we get a sister!"   
  
"Where do babies come from?" Lucas asks, peering at them with curious eyes.   
  
"Uh." Stiles stares. "Um." Stiles looks at Derek. "Ask Daddy!" Derek glares at Stiles.  
  
"Um... The baby was a special plant that Dad ate and it grows. Sort of like... umm... 'GrowEms'," Derek explains. Then his eyes widen and he points at his kids and sternly says, "DON'T EAT YOUR GROW 'EMS!"  
  
"Wow, that was actually pretty good. I think that was the best one yet!" Noah chuckles at them. "I think the Stork one was pretty uninspired. That was a Dad-calibre story, Pops! And a sister would be really cool. I hope it's a girl. I just wanna see Pops all tangled up and gooey-eyed. I mean, he was like that with Lukey but it'll be different." He bursts into a fit of laughter at the image his brain provides.  
  
"Thank you..." Derek whispers in Stiles' ear as Elijah and Noah start serving the pancakes.   
  
"What?"  
  
"This life, I didn't think that things would turn out this way for us. And it is all because of you." Derek presses a kiss to Stiles' shoulder before clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "'Mmmm. Noah, this actually looks edible for a change!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, please leave Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> These are [GrowEms](https://www.amazon.com/GrowEms-Water-Growing-Holiday-Theme/dp/B0047VNH08)


End file.
